Mandark
Mandark is a character from the Dexter's Lab Universe and a former member of Vilgax's Alliegance. He is Dexter's rival and equal in intellgence and like Dexter he has his own lab. Mandark's roles often depend on the story, he is either the villain or a morally ambigous kid who Dexter is rivals with. Mandark has a crush on Dee Dee Dexter's sister and would do anything to have her notice him Initally Mandark was his first name and then it was revealed to be Susan which he despises and is humilated by. His parents are hipppies and they despise his gadgets and he has a sister who totally contols him making have a harder time at more than even Dexter with his big sister Mandark intially was part of Vilgax's alliegance, but he left after learning his plans would put Dexter and Dee Dee in moral peril. He loves Dee Dee and knows she loves Dexter and Mandark wouldn't do anything to hurt his love so he betrayed him and decided to work on stopping his plans. Mandark arrives to his lab and joins forces with Bender and Co against his boss while giving assistance about what Sumdac companies is doing. Mandark like Heloise is incapable of bringing people back so that makes the Super Zeroes plan in vain, His next big role came when he and Twilight joined up to get to the mountain before Falco and Ahsoka do and they do. All is forgiven as they join Bender anyway. Mandark stays on The B Team and assists them against Iron Queen and Her Syndicate and then meets Some of Bender's old pals but not Dexter and Dee Dee but he does want to help them. Mandark with the smaries works on repairing the ship when it crashed into Gravity Falls and in record time they suceed on doing so. Mandark doesn't like being called Susan with Frost loving to give it to him. He gets infected by Nemesis during Frost's fight and he needs brain surgery courtesy of Dr.House. It was sucessful due to Frost's harsh holding back. When the crew reaches Penguin Hq, Mandark is put in charge of the science department as the team gets ready for war and manages to find an antidote to the crazy townspeople working with Brain and Pericles. Mandark.jpg mandark 2.png mandark 3.jpeg mandark 4.jpg mandark.png Friends: Dee Dee, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Stangle, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, Dr.House, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Brick, Butch, Phinaes, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Riker, Worf,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty Enemies: Vilgax and his alliegance, Dexter (formely), Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Dexter's Lab Universe Category:Villains Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Members of the B Team Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Magic Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Kid Villains Category:Science Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Traitors Category:Type IV Anti Heroes